hooded_demonfandomcom-20200214-history
H.D. Games
Here are most of the video games that I love to play. Most of them, of course, are rated "M" for mature. I prefer rated M games. They are usually better. (H.D. Games means Hooded Demon Games) PROTOTYPE2 Prototype 2 is an open world action-adventure video game, released for consoles on April 24, 2012. Developed by Canadian studio Radical Entertainment and published by Activision, it is the sequel to 2009's Prototype. The game was announced at the 2010 Spike VGA Awards with the tagline "Murder your Maker." The game features a new protagonist, James Heller, as he goes on a quest to destroy the Blacklight virus. The story is also one of revenge, as Heller wants to kill Alex Mercer, protagonist of the original Prototype, after his family was killed in the outbreak of the Blacklight virus. While the game was a top seller for a period of time, its sales would eventually result in the demise of its developer. Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, known in Japan as Biohazard: Operation Raccoon City is a third-person shooter video game for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, co-developed by Slant Six Games and Capcom. It was released on March 20, 2012 in North America, March 22, 2012 in Australia, March 23, 2012 in Europe and April 26, 2012 in Japan. It is part of the Resident Evil series, being set around the same time as Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, and featuring the characters from these two games, though it is a non-canon hypothetical scenario. The game follows a group of elite paramilitary mercenaries for the Umbrella Corporation during the zombie outbreak in Raccoon City. The game was met with a mixed and often negative critical reception, but became a commercial success nevertheless, selling more than 2 million units. Payday: The Heist Payday: The Heist is a downloadable cooperative first-person shooter video game developed by Overkill Software and published by Sony Online Entertainment. It was released on October 18, 2011 for PlayStation 3 in North America and November 2, 2011 in Europe. It was also released on October 20, 2011 for Windows via Steam software in both the United States and the United Kingdom. It contains seven different missions (including the free No Mercy DLC released on 25 July 2012), with each mission containing random elements which alter the gameplay in subtle ways with the aim of enhancing replayability. On 7 August 2012 the Wolf Pack DLC was released on PS3 and PC. This DLC added two new heists, additional weapons, and a new player upgrade tree. The game runs on a modified Diesel game engine and is rated M for Mature by the ESRB. Assassin's Creed III Assassin's Creed III is a historical action-adventure open world stealth video game developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, and Microsoft Windows. It is the fifth major installment and the third numbered title in the Assassin's Creed series. The game was released worldwide for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, beginning in North America on October 30, 2012. A Wii U and Microsoft Windows version will be released in November 2012. The main portion of Assassin's Creed III is set before, during and after the American Revolution from 1753 to 1783, featuring a new protagonist: Connor Kenway, birth name Ratonhnhaké:ton (pronounced "Ra-doon-ha-gay-doon"), half English and half Native American. In addition to the historical period, the game also features the "present day" setting, where series protagonist Desmond Miles must adventure to prevent the 2012 apocalypse, as his story develops and reaches a conclusion. The game features a new engine, Anvil Next, built from the ground up, the engine is said to utilize full capability of current generation systems to deliver a "next-gen Assassin's Creed experience." Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is a first-person shooter video game, developed by Infinity Ward and Sledgehammer Games, with Raven Software having assisted in development. It is the third installment in the Modern Warfare series, a direct sequel to 2009's Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and the eighth Call of Duty installment. The game was released on November 8, 2011 in North America on Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii, with a separate version for Nintendo DS developed by n-Space. In Australia, the Wii version was released on November 23, 2011. In Japan, Square Enix handled the installment with a separate subtitled and dubbed version, as they did for Call of Duty: Black Ops, released November 17, 2011 and December 22, 2011 respectively. Within 24 hours of going on sale, the game sold 6.5 million copies in the U.S. and UK alone and grossed $400 million, making it the biggest entertainment launch of all time. Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team is a fighting video game for the PlayStation Portable (PSP) video game console based on the Dragon Ball Z series. It was released in Japan on September 30, 2010, North America on October 19, 2010, Europe on October 22, 2010, and Australia on October 21, 2010. The game was developed by Spike, and published and distributed by Namco Bandai Games. For the first time, Dragon Ball Z players will be challenged with a 2 vs 2 team battle feature in Tenkaichi Tag Team. This fierce fighting experience gives players access to up to 70 customizable characters. Users will recognize key themes of the original anime as they battle through single and multiplayer modes and test their skills against the blitz of ambitious fighters. Never seen before, Match-ups will go head to head with combination of good and evil or just pure evil. Brutal Legend Brütal Legend is an action-adventure/real-time strategy game created by Double Fine Productions and published by Electronic Arts for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The game was released during October 2009 in North America and Europe. Though Brütal Legend was originally to be published by Vivendi Games prior to its merger with Activision, Activision had dropped the game from its portfolio after the merger. It was later picked up by Electronic Arts, though Activision and Double Fine brought counter-lawsuits against each other over publishing issues. The issues were settled out of court. Tim Schafer, the game's creative director, was inspired to create the game by his own past musical experiences. The game features the character of Eddie Riggs, voiced by and modeled after Jack Black, a roadie who is transported to a fantasy world inspired by the artwork of heavy metal album covers. Eddie becomes the world's savior, leading the down-trodden humans against a range of supernatural overlords using a battle axe, his Flying V guitar that can tap into the magical powers of the world, and a customizable hot rod. The game, a hybrid of the action-adventure and real-time strategy genres, includes Stage Battles in both the single-player and multiplayer mode, where the player must command troops to defeat their foes while defending their own stage. In addition to Black, the game features voices of heavy metal musicians including Lemmy Kilmister, Rob Halford, Ozzy Osbourne and Lita Ford and other celebrities such as Tim Curry, as well as more than one hundred metal songs selected by Schafer for inclusion in the game. Brütal Legend was generally well received by game reviewers, praising Schafer's vision and writing of the heavy metal-inspired world, and the performances of the voice cast, particularly Black and Osbourne. Some felt that the hybrid gameplay of action and real-time strategy games did not mix well, however, blaming console control limitations and missing features normally found in games of either genre. Undead Knights Undead Knights is a video game for the PlayStation Portable, developed by Team Tachyon, based on a medieval setting where the player is basically a zombie-creating overlord. There is an option to play as three characters, all who were brutally murdered by the order of the king and want revenge on him. Def Jam Fight For New York: The Takeover Def Jam: Fight for NY is the sequel to Def Jam Vendetta, a hip hop-influenced 3D action game released for the GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox and is followed by Def Jam: Icon. The game features several rappers, including Lil' Kim, Snoop Dogg, Method Man, Redman, Fat Joe, Ice-T, Xzibit, N.O.R.E, Ludacris, and Busta Rhymes, as well as the voices and likeness of other actors and celebrities, among them actors Omar Epps, Christopher Judge, Danny Trejo, Carmen Electra, and Kimora Lee Simmons. DMX, Keith Murray, Christina Milian and Funkmaster Flex were the only artists from the original game that did not appear in the sequel. The game was spun off into a 2006 PlayStation Portable game called Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover. The game takes place in New York City. The Warriors The Warriors is a beat 'em up video game published by Rockstar Games. It was released on October 17, 2005 for PlayStation 2 and Xbox, and February 12, 2007 for PlayStation Portable. The game is based on the 1979 film, The Warriors. The console versions of the game were developed at Rockstar Toronto, while the PSP port was developed by Rockstar Leeds. The game takes place in a gritty 1970's New York City in America and expands to NYC Boroughs. The Warriors focuses largely on gang rumble style action, with the player being assisted by other Warriors at once (minimum of 1, maximum of 8). The player plays as all nine of the main Warriors at different points throughout the game, but largely using Cleon, Swan and Rembrandt. Levels 1-13 take place three months before the meeting and 14-18 covers the movie itself. The game also includes five bonus levels called "Flashbacks" Which Creates A Back story of the Creation of The Warriors. The first segment of the plot mainly focuses on Cleon the leader of The Warriors owning all of their territory in Coney Island from their arch rivals The Destroyers. The Warriors receiving a "solid" reputation. After a turf war with The Destroyers, The Warriors own all of Coney, following the removal of their enemies. The second segment of the plot is similar to the 1979 film mainly focuses on the gangs' president being murdered secretly causing the truce to be of. Swan who is now the leaders of The Warriors after Cleon's demise guide his Warriors making their way back to their home in one night after being framed for a murder they didn't commit during a meeting. The assassin was unmasked to be The Rogues leader Luther. XCOM: Enemy Unknown XCOM: Enemy Unknown is a turn-based tactical role-playing strategy video game developed by Firaxis Games for publisher 2K Games, released on October 9, 2012, in North America and three days later on October 12 in Europe and Australia for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The game is a "reimagined" remake of the 1994 cult classic strategy game UFO: Enemy Unknown (also known as X-COM: UFO Defense). The game returns to the roots of the X-COM series, differentiating it from the previously announced shooter XCOM by 2K Marin. Set in the near future following an alien invasion of Earth, XCOM: Enemy Unknown puts the player in control of an elite multinational military organization called XCOM (short for E'x'''traterrestrial '''Com'bat Unit), which is tasked with defending the Earth against the alien forces. The player commands troops in the field in a series of turn-based tactical missions; between missions, the player directs the research and development of new technologies from recovered alien technology and captured prisoners, expands XCOM's base of operations, manages XCOM's finances, and monitors and responds to alien activity. XCOM: Enemy Unknown was critically acclaimed, with averaged ratings of close to 90% for all versions at both GameRankings and Metacritic. Upon its release, it was often regarded as one of best titles in its genre. Several reviewers also commented on the game's very high levels of difficulty, replayability and addictiveness. Haze Haze is a first-person shooter video game, developed by Free Radical Design and published by Ubisoft for the PlayStation 3. It was released worldwide in May 2008. Releases for Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows were canceled. A multinational corporation with bio-medical expertise developed a drug called Nova-Keto-Thyrazine - also called Nectar, a "nutritional supplement" that enables soldiers to fight harder and smarter, but also induces a hallucinogenic effect, where soldiers are no longer cognizant of the real battlefield around them, instead viewing an idyllic, painless environment. The game takes place over a three day period as Mantel battles a group of rebels known as "The Promise Hand" which is led by Gabriel "Skin Coat" Merino, with the player assuming the role of Shane Carpenter, a 25-year-old Mantel soldier. After Carpenter witnesses the effect Nectar is having on his fellow soldiers, and after a twist in the storyline Shane then turns rogue and teams up with The Promise Hand to take on Mantel. Def Jam Vendetta Def Jam Vendetta is a 2003 professional wrestling video game that combined hip hop with pro wrestling. It was released for the PlayStation 2 and GameCube. It was Electronic Arts' first attempt at a wrestling game since the widely-panned WCW Backstage Assault. The game's engine was originally designed for use in a sequel to EA's WCW Mayhem, but EA lost the WCW license when the wrestling company was purchased by the World Wrestling Federation in 2001. Several hip hop artists were featured in the game, including DMX, Method Man, Redman, Ludacris, N.O.R.E., Capone, Scarface, Joe Budden, Ghostface Killah, Keith Murray, WC and Funkmaster Flex; all of which at the time were artists of Def Jam Records. Singer Christina Milian was also featured in the game as the character known as Angel. So far two sequels have been released: 2004's Def Jam: Fight for NY and 2007's Def Jam: Icon. Running Wild Running Wild is a racing video game released for the Sony PlayStation in 1998. The player can choose characters from an all-animal cast. In this game characters do not use vehicles, but instead race on foot. Each character has their own stats and abilities. This game is from the producers of Crash Bandicoot, developed by Blue Shift Studios and Universal Interactive Inc., and published by 989 Studios. A preliminary title for the game was Freakin' Fast. Shank 2 Shank 2 is a sequel to a 2D side-scrolling beat 'em up video game Shank by Klei Entertainment and published by Electronic Arts. It was announced on September 27, 2011 and released on February 7, 2012 for the PlayStation 3 and Microsoft Windows, and on February 8, 2012 for the Xbox 360. Shank 2 features a new multiplayer survival mode, updated combat mechanics, and new weapons. Contrarily to the previous installment in the series, Shank 2 lacks a cooperative story mode, instead offering a two-player survival mode. Resident Evil 4 Resident Evil 4 is a survival horror video game developed by Capcom Production Studio 4 and published by multiple publishers, including Capcom, Ubisoft, Nintendo Australia, Red Ant Enterprises and THQ Asia Pacific. The sixth main entry in the Resident Evil series, the game was originally released for the Nintendo GameCube in January 2005 in North America and Japan, and in March 2005 in Europe and Australia. The story of Resident Evil 4 follows the U.S. government special agent Leon S. Kennedy, who is sent on a mission to rescue Ashley Graham, the President's daughter, who has been kidnapped by an evil cult. Traveling to a remote rural area of Europe, Leon fights hordes of violent villagers and mutated monsters, and reunites with the mysterious spy Ada Wong. The game introduced new, more action-oriented gameplay mechanics to the series, also pioneering and popularizing the "over the shoulder" third-person view perspective in video games. First hinted at in early December 1999, Resident Evil 4 underwent a long development time during which four proposed versions of the game were discarded. Initially developed for the PlayStation 2, the first attempt was directed by Hideki Kamiya after producer Shinji Mikami requested him to create a new entry in the Resident Evil series. Nevertheless, it was decided to start development over again. The game was intended to be a GameCube exclusive as part of the Capcom Five, but a PS2 version was announced before the game was released for the GameCube. Resident Evil 4 was subsequently released for Microsoft Windows and Wii, and in heavily condensed versions for other platforms, including the iOS, mobile phones and Zeebo. In 2011, the enhanced Resident Evil 4 HD edition was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Resident Evil 4 garnered universal critical acclaim. The game was considered by most critics as a top contender for 2005's Game of the Year, and was seen as a successful crossover hit; the new gameplay alterations and immersive style appealed to many not previously familiar with the series. Resident Evil 5 Resident Evil 5 is a survival horror video game developed and published by Capcom. The game, the seventh installment in the Resident Evil series, was released on March 5, 2009 in Japan and on March 13, 2009 in North America and Europe for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and September 2009 for Microsoft Windows. The story of Resident Evil 5 revolves around Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar's investigation of a terrorist threat in Kijuju, a fictional town in Africa. Chris soon finds he has to confront his past in the shape of old enemy Albert Wesker and former partner Jill Valentine, who had been thought dead. The game was announced in 2005, the same year as its predecessor Resident Evil 4 was released, with several staff members from that game and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resident_Evil_(video_game) original Resident Evil] being involved. Employed in the game for the first time was the use of motion capture for the cutscenes, making the characters' movements more realistic. Its gameplay was kept similar to the previous installment, though the game's producer Jun Takeuchi said that some thematics from the original game were used. The game was released on all its platforms in 2009, eventually outselling its predecessor and becoming the best-selling single game of the franchise. On the whole, critical reception was positive, despite various criticisms and allegations of racist attitudes aimed at the trailer shown at the 2007 E3 event. God Hand God Hand is an action beat 'em up video game developed by Clover Studio and published by Capcom for the PlayStation 2 video game console. God Hand was directed by Resident Evil designer Shinji Mikami. The game was released in 2006 in Japan and North America with 2007 PAL territories and on October 4, 2011 it was rereleased for the PlayStation 3 as a downloadable title on the PlayStation Network. Shinji Mikami whose desire was to create an action game aimed at "hardcore gamers" intermixed with a large amount of comic relief. The game received an overall lightly positive response from critics and sold only modestly upon its release in Japan. Capcom announced just days after the game's North American release that it would dissolve Clover Studio, making God Hand the developer's final game released. The player takes control of Gene, a martial artist who wields one of the legendary "God Hands", a pair of divine arms that were once used to save the world from a demon, Angra. Gene and his companion Olivia are eventually caught up in an attempt by a group of demons known as the Four Devas to resurrect Angra for purposes of world domination. The game mixes western and Japanese-themed comedy, containing over-the-top characters and storyline events. The gameplay combines traditional elements of the beat 'em up genre with new features. These include being able to map and string together a large repertoire of fighting techniques to the gamepad's face buttons in order to create unique combo attacks. Midnight Club Midnight Club is a series of racing video games developed by Rockstar San Diego (formerly Angel Studios) and published by Rockstar Games. The games are similar to the Midtown Madness series previously developed by Angel Studios, focusing on competitive street racing in open world urban environments. Throughout the series, players race through New York City, London, Los Angeles, Paris, Tokyo, San Diego, Atlanta, and Detroit. Assassin's Creed Brotherhood Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood is a historical action-adventure open world stealth video game developed by Ubisoft Montreal for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. It was released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in November 2010, Microsoft Windows in March 2011 and Mac OS X in May 2011. It is the third major installment in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed Assassin's Creed series] and the second chapter in the "Ezio Trilogy". The game is a direct sequel to Assassin's Creed II, with Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Desmond Miles returning as the main protagonists, and it takes place right after the conclusion of the previous game's story. It is the first game in the main series to feature a multiplayer mode. Assassin's Creed: Revelations is a sequel to the game, concluding Ezio's story as he travels to Constantinople. Assassin's Creed Revelations Assassin's Creed: Revelations is a historical action-adventure open world stealth video game developed and published by Ubisoft. It was released for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 in November 2011, and for Microsoft Windows in December 2011. It is the fourth major installment in the Assassin's Creed series and the last chapter in the 'Ezio Trilogy'. The game is a direct sequel to Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, with the three protagonists from the previous games Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad, and Desmond Miles returning as the main protagonists. Left 4 Dead 2 Left 4 Dead 2 (abbreviated as L4D2) is a cooperative first-person shooter video game. It is the sequel to Valve Corporation's award-winning Left 4 Dead. The game launched on November 17, 2009, for Microsoft Windows and Xbox 360 in the United States and November 20 in Europe; in 2010, Left 4 Dead 2 was made available to the Steam client for Mac OS X. The game is currently being ported to the Linux platform as part of Valve's initiative to develop Source-based games and its Steam software on the OS. It builds upon the cooperatively-focused gameplay of the original and uses Valve's proprietary Source engine, the same game engine used in Left 4 Dead. The game made its world premiere at E3 2009 with a trailer during the Microsoft press event. Like the original, Left 4 Dead 2 is set during the aftermath of an apocalyptic pandemic, and focuses on four survivors fighting against hordes of the infected, who develop severe psychosis and exhibit zombie-like tendencies. The survivors must fight their way through levels, interspersed with safe houses that act as checkpoints, with the goal of reaching a rescue vehicle at the campaign's finale. The gameplay is procedurally altered by an artificial intelligence engine dubbed the "Director" that monitors the players' performance and adjusts the scenario to provide a dynamic challenge. Several new features have been introduced: new types of infected, melee weapons, and a story-arc that connects the game's five campaigns together. Prior to release, it received a combination of positive and negative critical and community reactions. It attracted an unusually high volume of pre-release controversy about the game's graphic content. In response, alterations were made to the cover art and both Australia (due to having no R18+ rating at the time) and Germany refused to rate the unmodified edition. After release however, the game was met with positive reviews. Saints Row 2 Saints Row 2 is an action-adventure open world video game developed by Volition, Inc. and published by THQ for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It is the second title in the Saints Row series, after the release of Saints Row in 2006. It is succeeded by Saints Row: The Third, released on 15 November 2011. It was released in North America, Australia and Europe in October 2008 for video game consoles and ported to Windows in January 2009. Before the game's original release, it was ported by G5 Entertainment to mobile phones. Three downloadable content packages were developed for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360; Ultor Exposed, Corporate Warfare, and The Unkut Pack. Set in the fictional city of Stilwater, players control the same nameless protagonist, who has survived the yacht explosion from the first game, and leads the Third Street Saints gang. Assisted by the gang, the protagonist seeks to eliminate three rival gangs who have formed during the five-year period between Saints Row and Saints Row 2. The game is presented as an action-adventure in an open world with driving sequences, featuring online co-operative play and competitive multiplayer in addition to the single player campaign. The initial release versions of Saints Row 2 were met with general approval. The Windows port was met with more mixed reviews. Praise was directed at the game's fast-paced action sequences and nonlinear gameplay; criticisms were directed at technical issues. In its first month of release, the game sold an estimated 400,000 units. It has sold in excess of 3.4 million units as of September 2010. Saints Row: The Third Saints Row: The Third is an action-adventure open world video game developed by Volition, Inc. and published by THQ. It was released on November 15, 2011 in Australia and North America, and was released on November 18, 2011 in Europe for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It is the third title in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saints_Row_(series) Saints Row series], after the release of Saints Row 2 in 2008. As in Saints Row 2, the player controls the leader of the Third Street Saints. The game world is the fictional city of Steelport, and the story focuses on the urban gang war between the Saints and the three gangs. As the gang war intensifies, STAG (Special Tactical Anti-Gang), an elite paramilitary police force lead by Commander Cyrus Temple is deployed to Steelport in an attempt to disrupt the violence. Star Wars: Battlefront II Star Wars: Battlefront II is a first/third-person shooter video game developed by Pandemic Studios, and published by LucasArts. The game is the sequel to the successful Star Wars: Battlefront and features new vehicles, characters, game mechanics, maps, and missions. The game was released in PAL regions on October 31, 2005 on the PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Windows, and Xbox platforms, and in North America on November 1 of the same year. It was later updated to be backwards-compatible for the Xbox 360. It was also released on the PlayStation Store on October 20, 2009 for download on the PSP. Unlike its predecessor, Battlefront II features a more narrative-based campaign, retelling portions of the Star Wars story from the point of view of a veteran Imperial stormtrooper, reminiscing about his tour of duty in service of both the Galactic Republic and as part of the Galactic Empire. Gameplay additions over Battlefront include the use of Jedi, additional game modes, and objective-based space battles. Battlefront II was fairly well received, with the PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions scoring in the mid 80s at aggregators GameRankings and Metacritic. The PC version scored slightly lower at both sites, scoring a 76 at GameRankings and 78 at Metacritic. The PSP version was the worst received, scoring 71 at GameRankings and 69 at Metacritic. Reviewers generally praised the narrative-based story, however some felt that the upgrades from the original were not enough to merit the price. Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Star Wars: The Force Unleashed is a LucasArts video game and part of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_The_Force_Unleashed_(project) The Force Unleashed project]. It was initially developed for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360 consoles and on the iOS, second-generation N-Gage, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, and Java-equipped mobile phone handhelds. The game was released in North America on September 16, 2008, in Australia and Southeast Asia on September 17, and in Europe on September 19. LucasArts has released downloadable content for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles. An Ultimate Sith Edition of the game, containing new and all previously released expanded content, was released in November 2009, which also came out on Mac OS and Microsoft Windows. The Sith Edition contains a larger number of costumes and lightsaber colors. If you enter the word "Sohndann" into the cheat code menu, the number of costumes grows. The project bridges the two Star Wars trilogies and introduces a new protagonist, "Starkiller", as Darth Vader's secret apprentice. Reviews offered mixed response, praising The Force Unleashed for its compelling story, robust physics, impressive art and soundtrack, but also citing frustrating gameplay. Despite mixed reviews, the game was a bestseller in the United States and Australia, with over one million copies sold its debut month. As of February 2010[update] the game has sold over seven million copies, and it is the fastest-selling Star Wars video game. A sequel, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, was announced at the 2009 Spike Video Game Awards, and was released October 2010. Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II is an action-adventure platform video game developed and published by LucasArts. It is the second installment of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_The_Force_Unleashed_(project) The Force Unleashed multimedia project], and the sequel to Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008). The game was released in the United States on October 26, 2010, and throughout Europe on October 29 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Nintendo Wii consoles, as well as the Nintendo DS and iOS portable devices. Players control a clone of Starkiller, who himself was a secret apprentice to Darth Vader in The Force Unleashed. The clone embarks on a quest to find his identity and find Starkiller's love interest, Juno Eclipse. Production for The Force Unleashed II transpired over an approximate period of nine months; while it possesses some similarities to its prequel, producers modified several aspects such as the sound effects and gameplay. Sam Witwer again provides the voice and likeness for Starkiller, and several cast members return to voice and provide likeness to their respective roles. The Force Unleashed II produced varying responses from critics, who despite adulating the sound design and aesthetics, were concerned with several gameplay elements and an underwhelming storyline. Aggregate scores range from the 40–70% range at websites GameRankings and Metacritic. During the first few weeks after its release it placed fifth or higher in sales for several regions. Littlebigplanet 2 LittleBigPlanet 2 is a puzzle-platformer video game, centred around user-generated content. The game is developed by Media Molecule, published by Sony Computer Entertainment Europe for PlayStation 3. It was originally scheduled for release in November 2010 but was delayed until January 2011. The game was released in North America on 18 January 2011, in mainland Europe on 19 January 2011, in Australia and New Zealand on 20 January 2011 and the UK and Ireland on 21 January 2011. It is a direct sequel to the critically acclaimed 2008 title LittleBigPlanet and the third game in the series following a PSP version released in 2009. Most of the more than 3 million levels created by users in the first game carry-over and are playable and editable in LittleBigPlanet 2. Unlike its predecessor, which was marketed as a platform game, LittleBigPlanet 2 was marketed as a "platform for games". Support for PlayStation Move was added to the game through a software update in September 2011, allowing users to play the game using the PlayStation Move motion controller in conjunction with a Navigation Controller or gamepad. Call of Duty: Black Ops